1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel supply structure for a vehicle and more particularly to a fuel supply structure for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
Some conventional fuel supply structures for vehicles are configured such that, for example, when the fuel in a fuel tank is supplied to an engine, a fuel pump is used to pressurize the fuel to supply it to a fuel injection valve. In a fuel supply structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle disclosed in e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-157849, a fuel pump, a fuel filter, a regulator and a fuel injection valve are arbitrarily connected by fuel pipes.
In the saddle-ride type vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-157849, for example, when a fuel filter is maintained, the fuel filter and a fuel pipe may be removed in some cases. If such a fuel pipe is operatively removed for maintenance, foreign matter may mix into a fuel pipe located on the downstream side of the fuel filter. In such a case, there is a problem wherein foreign matter may enter a fuel injection valve or an engine body without being removed.
If fuel containing ethanol is being used, it is desired to improve the function of the fuel filter more than ever and to provide a structure that can facilitate the maintenance of the fuel filter.